Retrocediendo mas atras del Tiempo
by Luchyx3
Summary: Habian pasado ya cuatro años intentando juntar los fragmentos Entre peleas , la joven miko corria a lo que seria su salvación para intentar salir de ese sufrimiento Pero lo que ella no se imaginaria que habia retrocedido 300 años mas al pasado encontrandose con la persona menos esperada
1. introducción

N/A: bueno esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste

va a ser una historia larga no mas de 26 capítulos

Acepto comentarios sobre la historia y lo mantendré en cuenta en su transcurso

los pensamientos de los personajes estarán entre " ** _y este tipo de letra así se entenderá mejor_** "

los diálogos entre~ ~

y los cambios de escena xxxxxxx

xxxxespero que les guste xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Retrocediendo mas atrás del Tiempo**

 ** _introducción:_**

Corría todo lo que mas podía quería salir de ese lugar, ya no soportaba mas los maltratos y desprecios de inuyasha desde la llegada de la miko muerta el habia cambiado, desde hace seis años buscando los fragmentos y la llegada de la miko al grupo todo habia cambiado.

No podia aguantar mas estar ahi a pesar del apoyo de sus amigos, estaba cansada de todo

Ya desde hace 2 años que no lo amaba, ya que él había elegido entre las dos

No se habia dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo hasta llegar al pozo, sentia cada parte de su cuerpo arder por las pequeñas cortadas que se dio mientras corria

La joven miko se sento en el borde del pozo tocando la desgastada madera pensado en que pasaria si no regresara mas a ese tiempo el cual no pertenecia, en que cambiaria en la vida de sus amigos " ** _era tan importante para ellos o les daria igual mi ausencia"_**

En ese momento siento un ruido detras de ella, sintio la gran presencia del mas poderoso taiyoukai del oeste sintio una corriente en todo su cuerpo por esa mirada fría y sin compasión ante nadie, sabiendo de por sí que ese taiyoukai podría matarla por hablar de mas o tan solo irritarlo

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro en un silencio estremecedor hasta que se dio valor para hablar

~es una hermosa noche~dijo la joven miko

~hmp~el gran taiyoukai mirandola fijamente

~oh... disculpe señor sesshomaru pero podria hacerme un favor?~ respiro profundamente

~habla ya miko~contestó

~capaz nunca vuelva a esta época ... ya que no pertenezco a ella ~ trato de hablar despacio~pero podría ver a inuyasha y a mis amigos y ver si están bien en mi ausencia?~ dijo finalmente

El gran taiyoukai no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue entre la espesura del bosque

~gracias sesshomaru-sama~ dando su ultima mirada al cielo y callendo dentro del pozo

sin saber lo que le esperaría...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

espero que les alla gustado xd

muy pronto subiré los próximos capítulos y serán largos lo prometo

me despido

 ** _sayonaraa!_**


	2. perdida

Disclaimer:los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko

ahora si vienen capitulos bien largos xd

espero que les guste

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _capitulo 1:_**

 ** _PERDIDA_**

En ese momento antes de caer al pozo se acordo el motivo por el que se iba

xxxxxxx

estaba sentada en mi bolsa de dormir mirando la pelea que habia armado inuyasha con shippo por unas galletas que habia traido de su época

~inuyasha damelas! kagome las trajo para mi~ dijo llorando el pequeño kitsune

~A mi no me importa mocoso! tu comes demasiado y no haces nada mientras que yo tengo que protegerlos a todos~dijo tirando fuertemente del paquete mientras q shippo lloraba

tanto el monje como la taijiya miraban a kagome con suplica para que parara la pelea

la joven miko respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse antes de hablar, se levanto con cuidado y hablo con un tono de voz suabe y pacífico

~por favor inuyasha deja de pelear con shippo es solo un niño~ le dijo mirandolo fijamente ~cuando vuelva a mi época traere mas pero por favor ya basta~

~Ja como quieras~dijo el hanyou

En ese momento la joven miko camino hacia el pequeño kitsune quede encontraba llorando, lo lenvanto mientras le daba pequeños masajes en la espalda para que se calmara

Despues de unas horas levantaron el campamento y no se detuvieron hasta el anochecer

~preparen la fogata mientras que voy a casar algo~dijo rapidamente el hanyou mientras saltaba entre las ramas de los arboles

Sango y shippo me ayudaban a buscar hojas secas para prender la fogata y miroku habia ido a buscar leños

ya todo preparado , me acorde que habia traido algunos papeles para enseñarle a shippo a hacer origamis

con el calor y la luz del fuego iba doblando cada pedazo de papel mientras shippo se habia sentado a mi lado

el pequeño le pregunto a la joven taijiya~sango tu ya habias visto estas figuras? ~ sin dejar de mirar el papel

~no shippo~ dijo sango mientras se acomodaba en el tronco de un árbol

~ahhh, pero kagome porque las personas hacen esto?~ mirando el pequeño papel

~en mi época dicen que te ayuda, es como un adorno que da buena suerte~ kagome saco otro pedazo de papel

~ahora mira bien shippo~

el pequeño zorro imitaba cada movimiento de la joven cada doblez y cada vuelta al papel tratando de hacerlo bien

~me salio!~gritaba con alegria el pequeño shippo ~ahora voy a tener buena suerte!~

la joven miko fue dandoles papeles de distintos colores a cada integrante del grupo hasta que dijo

~señorita kikyo no le gustaría intentar~

En la espesura del bosque solo se vio un pequeño resplandor y despues de unos minutos de un crudo silencio

despues de unos largos minutos de silencio llego el hanyou con un par de conejos en sus manos ya listos para poder cocinarlos

se los entrego a sango mientras que el se iba a sentar al lado de la miko muerta

El solo podia tener una conversación amena con la miko

Desde que Inuyasha había convencido a Kikyo de unirse a ellos en su búsqueda

era el único que parecía cómodo conversando con la miko.

mirando su mochila se dio cuenta que ya tendria que volver a su casa para buscar mas provisiones . Y ir a saludar a su querida madre que hace mucho que no la veia, terminaría de comer y recogeria sus cosas para irse mañana temprano y volver en 3 días mas tarde

cuando se cocinaron los conejos cada uno lo comía en silencio , el cual ya era algo en lo que se estuvieran acostumbrando

~sango necesitas que traiga algo para ti de mi época?~le dijo a su amiga

~no kagome no te hagas problema~ dijo dandole una sonrisa

~ Y quien dijo que podias volver a tu época? Nose de que tanto queres volver si alla no haces nada, bueno aca no hay mucha diferencia porque ni siquiera te podes defender vos sola en batalla~ levantando la voz el hanyou

~inuyasha por favor desde mi cumpleaños que estoy con ustedes, ademas estamos serca del pozo ~ ~por favor ~

~te he dicho que no kagome no insistas y por lo menos hace algo útil rastreando fragmentos porque solo los 4 que tenes no sirven de nada ~

~dejala~

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Kikyo.~¿Por qué?~preguntó el hanyou

La miko muerta respondio ~si mi reencarnación quiere regresar a casa, para que detenerla?~

Kagome rapidamente respondio ~Bueno, volvería pronto ~

~¿Por qué?~respondió Kikyo, con los ojos fijos en la otra

la miko vaciló~yo ...¿por qué no volvería?~

~¿Por qué necesitas volver?~ preguntó la miko, su voz un susurro frío

~YO Puedo detectar los fragmentos y mis habilidades con un arco son mejores y no pondré en peligro a los demás~

~Después de seis años, creo que he mejorado considerablemente~ dijo Kagome

Kikyo parpadeó lentamente.~La mejora no significa nada si no te puedes defender en batalla~

Las orejas del hanyou estaban aplanadas ~Quizás tenga razón, Kagome, ya no necesitas estar aquí, puedes volver~

Sango se puso en pie de un salto.~Kagome nunca elegiría dejarnos ~dijo el taijiya con voz fuerte y enojada

~No puedes apartarla de nosotros~

Inuyasha permanecio callado

~ ella tiene otra opción, una que puede tomar ahora que estoy aquí para tomar su lugar~dijo la miko muerta

~Kikyo puede cubrirte mientras te vas, Kagome~

Dio un paso atrás, su pecho sintiendo el dolor de su puñetazo.~¿Quieres que me vaya?~ella preguntó.

~¿Por qué nos haces esto?~Sango mientras se le escapaban algunas lagrimas se dirigió a Kikyo ~¿Por qué estás aquí?~

Kikyo parpadeó lentamente ~Estoy aquí para ayudar en la batalla final contra Naraku~

Ella los miró como expresiones de choque y rabia en sus rostros ~Él pidió mi ayuda ~

~Por supuesto, qué egoísta de mí, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba dandoles problemas Creo que volveré a casa después de todo~

Shippo saltó a sus brazos y lloró, con grandes lágrimas.

Cualquier palabra de consuelo murió en su garganta.Ella sólo podía levantarlo y darselo a Sango, que estaba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.Mirando las estrellas, ella encontró su dirección y comenzó a caminar.Miroku inmediatamente bloqueó su camino.

Ella sonrió, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo abrazó fuertemente.~Esten todos juntos ~ susurró.

corrio lo mas rapido que pudo no solo por volver a su casa sino para estar lejos y poder llorar tranquila

sentía mis piernas cansadas, mi respiración agitada. No queria estar mas ahi era doloroso despues de todo lo que hice por el y por ella cuantas veces le salve la vida

no podia parar de llorar no volveria a ver a sus amigos que habian pasado a ser su familia en esa época antigua

cada parte dolia me habia tropezado con unas cuantas ramas que habia en el suelo

sentia los pequeños cortes por las caidas y por cada rama que raspaba mi piel

a los lejos pude ver el pozo solo queria volver a los brazos de mi madre .

corría mas lento hasta que me detuve por un poco de aire para mis pulmones

antes no podia correr tan rapido y sin cansarme tanto era mas por las constante batallas con demonios que habian mejorado algunas cosas

ya llegando al pozo me sente y fui tocando la madera desgastada pensando en cada momento que habia pasado con él y las peleas que habia tenido con inuyasha pero esta era muy distinta porque no iba a volver mas no solo por mi seguridad sino por la de todos

me habia quedado en mis pensamientos cuando escuche un ruido dentro del bosque

me di vuelta rapidamente y lo vi al hermoso taiyoukai del Oeste

con su mirada fría y calculadora, pensando en cuantas cosas habia pasado por su vida para que tuviera esa mirada y buscando un porque me habia perdido en sus ojos eran tan hermosos pero era muy dificil ver a traves de ellos

~es una hermosa noche~dijo la joven miko

~hmp~el gran taiyoukai mirandola fijamente

~oh... disculpe señor sesshomaru pero podria hacerme un favor?~ respiro profundamente

~habla ya miko~contestó

~capaz nunca vuelva a esta época ... ya que no pertenezco a ella ~ trato de hablar despacio~pero podría ver a inuyasha y a mis amigos y ver si están bien en mi ausencia?~ dijo finalmente

El gran taiyoukai no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue entre la espesura del bosque

~gracias sesshomaru-sama~ dando su ultima mirada al cielo viendo la hermosa luna y callendo dentro del pozo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

nose porque este viaje habia tardado tanto en llegar hasta casa pero cada vez tardaba mas

cuando sentí por fin la tierra en mis pies me senti aliviada pensando en que seria mi ultimo día dentro del pozo

mire hacia arriba y me quede helada esta no era la pagoda de mi casa

era el cielo con unas suaves nuves donde los pajaros volaban tranquilamente

intente subir agarrandome de donde podia y cuando pude salir al exterior todo era diferente " ** _no pude volver a mi época"_**

y que taaal??

espero que les alla gustado xd

muy pronto voy a subir el próximo cap

bueno yo me despido

 ** _sayonaraa!_**


	3. un encuentro inesperado

**_Disclaimer:_** los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko

volvimos!! bueno gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia voy a tratar de subir capítulos mas seguido

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Capítulo 2:_**

 ** _Un encuentro inesperado_**

 ** _"no volvi a mi época"_** no sabia donde estaba, ni siquiera podia ver el árbol sagrado, " ** _donde estoy??"_** queria llorar esta no era mi época estaba entrando en panico **_"muy bien kagome tranquilizate ahora lo que hay que hacer es buscar el árbol sagrado asi sabremos donde esta"._**

Empecé a caminar a donde tendria que estar el árbol sagrado aunque no lo entiendo era el mas grande de todos los arboles a su alrededor no podria no verse.

Segui caminando hasta que lo vi, solo que era mas pequeño me acerque a el y me di cuenta que no estaba la marca de la flecha de kikyo

No lo entendia, no comprendía

hasta que sienti a un grupo de soldados serca.

se asomo entre los arbustos para tratar de ver.

Eran soldados que caminaban sobre los campos de cultivos de los pocos aldeanos que habia, viendo como golpeaban a ancianos y a los niños. Persiguiendo a las aldeanas y haciendolas gritar del miedo que les tenian

eran mas de 200 hombres,los escuchaba hablar sobre mujeres que capturaron en las aldeas , alcohol y sobre sus ultimas batallas

viendo que se dirigían al lugar donde ella estaba, intento esconderse entre los arbustos para que no la vieran

estaba nerviosa si llegaban a verla no correria una buena suerte, trato de hacerce una pelotita entre los arbustos sentia sus pasos y el ruido de sus armaduras

~que festin que nos dimos anoche con esas aldeanas~dijo un soldado~ anoche estuviste fatal Roshiro se escuchan los gritos de tu puta hasta el pasillo jajajaja~ tocandole el hombro a su compañero

~ni que lo digas, era solo una chiquilla tendria nose 15 años pero no sirvió de mucho gritaba como una cerda y estaba muy estrecha termine matandola antes de terminar dentro de ella~ susurró.

~las aldeanas de esta aldea eran horribles espero que la proxima sea mejor~ le dijo a roshiro ~espero encontrar a una hermosa mujer en la proxima aldea que se someta ante mi ~

~que bueno que este comandante nos deja hacer lo que queramos, el anterior era muy jodido con estas cosas , malditos viejos ellas tiene que satisfacernos a nosotros que somos los que vamos a la guerra, malditas perras~

~roshiro cada vez me sorprendes mas amigo solo es eso putas y alcohol. Cuando vuelva a casa me casare con mi prometida y no tendre mucha diversión~ mientras seguian caminando

No podia creer todo lo que estuvo escuchando "eran unos malditos"penso la miko mientras que sentia que los pasos se iban alejando de ella.

me sentia mas aliviada no queria que me encontrara ese grupo de soldados porque sabia que seria su muerte

Hasta que sientio que era agarrada del pelo y sacada de su escondite ~sueltameeeeeeee!!!!... basta ya por favor!~ gritaba la miko mientras era arrastrada por el piso. Sintio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza cuando su atacante la solto contra el suelo.No podia ver bien estaba mareada por el reciente golpe hasta que se vio dentro del circulo de soldados

~se nos escapo esta pequeña perra~

~debe ser una concubina~

~como la vamos a disfrutar~

No sabia que hacer eran 2 soldados grandes y fuertemente armados, pero se notaba la excitación que tenian mirandola

No tendria escapatoria la iban a matar y violar

"oh kami porque "mientras lloraba la joven miko mientras que los dos hombres se iban acercando a ella con el deseo plasmado en su rostro

"vamos kagome piensa" la miko cerro sus ojos por un momento tratando de calmarse su respiracion se fue tranquilizando hasta que abrio sus ojos y solo se podia ver frialdad

la miko estiro sus dos manos tratando de concentrarse y llevar su energia hacia sus manos hasta que abrio sus palmas hacia los hombres dejando que su energía saliera de su cuerpo .Hubo una gran explosión alejando a los hombres hacia los arboles

la miko se levanto del suelo "esta es mi oportunidad" corria todo lo que podia tratando de no tropezar ni caerse

como se habia arrepentido de no tener la ropa de su época ya que la habia ensuciado y se puso el kimono que sango le regalo por cumplir sus 21 años

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era de día, recien se habia despertado hoy era su cumpleaños ya 21 años habia dejado de ser la niña que era, ya era toda una mujer, se habia desarrollado completamente crecio unos sentimetros mas , las caderas se habian ensanchado y sus pechos habian crecido

dejo de tener esa cara de niña pero tambien habia madurado y desarrollado nuevas técnicas de defensa sus poderes fueron creciendo cada vez más. Habia pensado cortarse el cabello para que no le molestara en las batallas pero no lo habia decidido aun.

En la cabaña no habia nadie hasta que salió afuera buscando a sus amigos encontrandose con un hermoso desayuno y a sus amigos y algunos aldeanos gritandole "feliz cumpleaños kagome" era hermoso todo adornado con flores rosas sus favoritas.

estaban todos menos la miko muerta la primera en saludarla fue sango y shippo le diron muchos regalos y comieron todos juntos en esa mesa

Al anochecer sango la habia llamado hacia su cabaña cuando llego vio un hermoso regalo adornado, miro a su mejor amiga y la abrazo ~es hermoso gracias sango~dijo suspirando

~te mereces esto y mas kagome~ abrazandola mas fuerte

recogio los dos trajes que le habia comprado su amiga era un kimono azul claro adornado con pequeñas flores blancas en las mangas y un obi blanco.

Y tambien vio un traje como usaba sango por ser exterminadora de demoños pero era negro con rojo, con una mascara contra venenos

era hermoso nunca iba a olvidar ese dia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

su kimono no la dejaba correr tan rapido como queria

hasta que cai,me di un fuerte golpe el la cabeza pero me levanté y segui corriendo.Tenia miedo "y si moria? nadie sabria donde estoy" ~hoy no voy a morir y menos voy a morir aquii!!!!~dijo la miko dandose fuerzas para seguir

los arboles y los obstaculos de las ramas la ayudarian a escapar hasta que vio enfrente de ella un rio sin pensarlo dos veces salto corriendo pero se corto la pierna por las piedras afiladas que habia pero eso no la detuvo , hasta que vio una cabellera plateada al otro lado del rio y antes de pasar por al lado, el la agarro del brazo poniendola atrás de él

Al otro lado del río estaban sus atacantes mas otros soldados eran 20 en total

~eh tu monstruo suelta a esa perra es nuestra~dijo uno de los soldados

~ahora ella es mía esta dentro de las tierras de mi padre~dijo el taiyoukai

~no nos importa es una ladrona debe pagar!~gritaron nuevamente

~váyanse ahora si no quieren morir~contesto el taiyoukai con voz fuerte y amenazadora~perdonare su insolencia si regresan por donde vinieron pero si llegan a poner un solo pie en ese río los matare a todos~

los soldados no se fueron sino sacaron sus espadas para enfrentarlo hasta que roshiro dijo~esa puta no vale tanto~dirigiéndose a sus compañeros~pero si te volvemos a ver perra voy a matarte ~ todos guardaron sus espadas y se fueron

la miko se sintio mas aliviada pero eso duro poco ya que siento el agarre de su salvador que al darse vuelta lo reconocio.

"el cabello plateado que le llegaba hasta la cintura , su traje característico blanco pero con detalles en dorado como su obi haciendo resaltar mas sus ojos

pero algo habia cambiado no tenia esa mirada fria tan característica en él sino una mirada suave pero dura, se veia mas joven

no tenia su armadura y tampoco sus legendarias espadas solo una de mango negro y ahí entendió"

 ** _Había retrocedido 300 años al pasado, la época donde habían guerras donde la aldea de la anciana kaede no existía por las constantes batallas que había en la región, donde no estaban sus amigos y el árbol sagrado era mas joven que en las otras dos épocas_**

la joven no salia de su asombro ~sesshomaru...~ susurró

el joven taiyoukai la miro fijamente ~como sabes mi nombre humana?~mientras veia como los ojos de la joven se llenaban de agua viendo esas pequeñas lagrimas, la joven empezó a llorar sobre el pecho del demonio

~hmp~ el demonio solo dejo que ella se desahogara por lo recién ocurrido...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les alla gustado este capítulo ya vendrán muchos mas...**

 **Tengo pensado hacer nuevas batallas y una sorpresa mas voy a darles**

 **capas ponga dos tipos de vista en la lectura (contado por kagome) (contado por sesshomaru)**

 **espero que les alla gustado**

 **les dejo mi fb si quieren comentarme como seguir la historia : shura kirigakure**

 **sayonaraaa!!!**


End file.
